


帕恰勇：聖彼得堡大冒險

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (because i haven't finished the film yet), (only in the beginning), Gen, Minific, Paddington AU, Yuuri as Pochayu in this fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 一個莫名其妙的帕丁頓熊AU極短篇。





	帕恰勇：聖彼得堡大冒險

**Author's Note:**

> 慶祝YOI要舉辦全球直播的音樂會，挖出這篇去年就堆在google文件裡面的大綱體故事，原本是要當繪本的劇本，但遲沒動筆也不知何時會開工，乾脆拿出來抖一抖，沾沾喜慶的氣息。  
> 希望要宣布的大消息是劇場版上映消息，敗偷敗偷。

雅克夫從美國搭船回俄羅斯的途中遭遇船難，發現自己在一個神秘小島上醒來。

這個島住著一群用後腿走路（但是經常跌倒）的小白狗，更奇妙的是，雖然他們只會說「Pocha」，但能跟人類溝通無礙。帕恰島偶爾還會跟人類的商船用島上特產的豬排飯做交易。

為了答謝他們的幫助，雅克夫把原本要帶回俄羅斯送給姪子維克多的冰鞋，留給了帕恰村長的小孩帕恰勇，還把自己跟姪子的照片交給他們，告訴帕恰島的居民，要是他們以後需要幫助，可以到俄羅斯找他和維克多。

帕恰勇愛極了那雙冰鞋，還有那張照片裡的小孩。

帕恰勇還是隻小狗狗的時候會睡在那雙鞋裡，長得夠大之後就學著穿上冰鞋到處跑。他發現，踩著冰鞋的時候，他便不會跟其他帕恰民一樣那麼容易跌倒了。

帕恰勇成年的那天（也就是他長得跟五碗豬排飯一樣高的那天），島上遭遇了一場迷你海嘯，海浪捲走了當年度大半豬排飯食材。村裡的帕恰民商量之後，決定派帕恰勇去俄羅斯待一年，因為他是島上最會吃豬排飯的帕恰狗。

帕恰勇快樂地出發了。把冰鞋鞋帶繫在肩上，鞋筒裡裝著足夠的食物和水，搭上船出發去俄羅斯，要去見他憧憬了好久的維克多。

帕恰勇下了船才發現，他的維克多已經成為很有名氣的花滑選手，路上都是他表演的海報和傳單，帕恰勇一下船就看見了。他喜歡極了，偷偷抽了一張，捲起來帶走。這給一個在路邊發傳單、叫作尤里的小孩看見了，指著帕恰勇嚷嚷，帕洽勇連忙遞上他的豬排飯作為賠罪。尤里吃得滿意了，勾勾手要帕恰勇跟他一塊走，說會帶他去見維克多，路上盤算著要不要先讓帕恰勇教他怎麼做豬排飯呢。不過見帕恰勇一臉期待，小尾巴擺個不停，他還是打消了這個念頭，之後再說吧。

到冰場之後，帕恰勇邁起小短腿跑上前，一頭鑽進欄杆之間，因為，天啊，他最喜歡的維克多已經長大了！比照片上還要高！頭髮也剪短了！ 但帕恰勇還是可以一眼就認出他來，因為他那雙亮晶晶的藍眼睛完全沒有改變。

也是在那一天，帕恰勇知道原來冰鞋是這麼個用途，原來可以使人在天空中飛啊。

維克多發現有隻小白狗在場邊看他，笑著向他揮揮手，帕恰勇也向他揮揮短短的爪子。維克多溜到他面前，蹲下來跟他說話，他真好聞，聲音真好聽，帕恰勇著迷了一會才表明來意。維克多聽了很開心，願意讓他住到自己的家裡。

維克多的家裡有一隻好大的狗，至少有五隻帕恰那麼大吧，但是他很友善，讓帕恰勇在自己毛茸茸的肚子上過夜。帕恰勇想著維克多，想著他多麼多麼好看的身姿，睡著之前，帕恰勇決定了，他要跟維克多學溜冰，希望自己也能變得跟他一樣厲害。

之後的幾個月間，帕恰勇慢慢地發現發現冰上的大家都會跳躍，但是自己怎麼就是跳不起來。去給獸醫檢查，照了X光之後發現，帕恰民天生骨骼結構就是不能跳躍，簡單地說，腿太短了。

帕恰勇非常失落，覺得沒辦法像其他人一樣飛躍冰面的自己沒有資格留在維克多身邊。 於是他將冰鞋慎重地交還給維克多，告訴他自己打算搭船回帕恰島了。

維克多的眼淚滴在那雙歷經風霜的冰鞋上。他開口跟帕恰說，他是一隻多好的帕恰，橫越這麼遠的旅途，毫不畏懼，憑自己的努力學會了怎麼穿著冰鞋走路，現在還會在冰上優雅地滑行。在維克多眼裡，帕恰勇做的一切都很了不起。不是每個人都要跟維克多一樣才是好的。如果帕恰勇願意留下來，他們可以一起尋找適合帕恰飛翔的方式。

最後，帕恰勇在維克多大獎賽後的表演滑上擔任神秘嘉賓。

兩束燈光循著他們滑行的軌跡移動，最終交會時，維克多彎身抱起他，拋起來，讓帕恰在空中旋轉，又穩穩地接住他。大家都愛死了他們的表演，全場掌聲雷動。

帕恰勇也開心極了，在維克多溫暖的懷裡，他終於找到適合自己的位置。

 

END


End file.
